1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, and more especially to a wireless communication system by using electric power line as data link network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional wireless communication system generally is equipped with a main tele or data switching unit. The main tele or data switching unit allows the individual communication units to connect to a subscriber line of a public telecommunication network system or a communication line of a data network system. The main switching units may communicate with a number of wireless handset units through a selected communication channel.
However, it is noted that the communication between the main switching units and/or wireless communication units is proceeded through a selected wireless communication channel. The system status data between the main switching units and/or wireless communication units is transmitted through the wireless communication channel. As a result, the synchronized processes between the main switching units and wireless communication units are complicated, and the working load between the main switching units and wireless communication units is heavy. Thus, it is required to provide a new communication configuration with an improved data link network for overcoming the problems occurred in the prior art.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a communication system with data link network over a current electric power line. The communication system includes a plurality of wireless communication modules linked with the electric power line serving as a data transmission medium. The wireless communication modules may communicate each other via the selected communication channel with a preset communication protocol.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication system by using electric power line as data link network. The wireless communication system includes a plurality of primary wireless communication modules and secondary wireless communication modules linked by electric power line. The system status data between the primary wireless communication modules and/or the secondary wireless communication modules may be synchronized to each other by transmitting the system status data therebetween according to a predetermined communication protocol on a selected communication channel through the electric power line.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a distributed wireless communication system with data link network through a current electric power line. The wireless communication system includes a plurality of primary wireless communication modules and a plurality of secondary wireless communication modules. Each of the primary wireless communication modules includes a data communication device coupled to a data link port of a controller, and a filter coupled between the data communication device and the electric power line. The system status memories of the primary wireless communication modules are synchronized to each other by transmitting the system status data therebetween according to a predetermined communication protocol on a selected communication channel through the electric power line.
The communication system in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention may be a public telecommunication network or a data network system. The system status data of the primary wireless communication modules and the secondary wireless communication modules may include the communication line using status and the system operation status thereof. Besides, the data communication device is a digital signal processing device (DSP) comprising DTMF, FSK, PSK, QAM, ASK, etc. The filter may be a high pass filter or a band pass filter.